


Confused

by bifurcatedstars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brain Damage, Drabble, Gen, baby sollux, daddystuck, daddystuck au, mituna's still the same age he's just raising sollux, not really sadstuck but kinda??, really short, unfit fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bifurcatedstars/pseuds/bifurcatedstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor was confused about many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turntechmakarahead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechmakarahead/gifts).



Sollux Captor was confused about many things.

He was confused when the pieces of his wooden puzzle didn't fit together quiet right. He was confused when his tower of blocks would fall over after being stacked too high. He was confused when his dad started acting funny.

That confused him the most. 

Mituna was perfectly fine, maybe even normal, until something that four year-old Sollux couldn't remember. All he knew is one day his dad didn't come home, and a lady smelling of caramel toffee with a funny badge who called herself "mommy" began taking care of him. 

He didn't like mommy.

When Mituna did come home, something was different. The young male had been prone to outbursts, but never like this. He yelled at Sollux when he dropped his mashed potatoes on the floor. He freaked out if Sollux even tried to touch him. All he ever did anymore was scream at the television and mash the buttons on his controller. 

And Sollux was confused.


End file.
